Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-616)
The team then battles the Universal Church of Truth once again, while Astro is attacked aboard Knowhere by an incarnation of his former teammate Starhawk. Matters worsen when the alien shape-shifting Skrulls apparently infiltrate Knowhere , and the revelation that Star-Lord directed Mantis to telepathically coerce the heroes into joining the team. War of Kings After this, the team members each went their own way due to some misunderstandings. However Rocket Raccoon decided to continue and started a search for the missing members. He asked Bug to join the team, as well Groot, who was now returned to full size, both joining along with the addition of Mantis and Major Victory as field members. Meanwhile Starlord went to the Kree Empire in an attempt to help them out of a situation, but Ronan The Accuser reveals to him that they are reconstructing the Phalanx's Babel Spire in order to preserve the Kree, before throwing him into the Negative Zone, where he meets King Blastaar. Blastaar's plan is to break into 42, the prison created by the Initiative to house anti-registration forces. Blastaar hopes to use Starlord as a way to get into 42, so he may then invade Earth. Blastaar's Negative Zone forces then launch a full scale attack against 42, which is defended by the super humans inside - as the guards fled and locked them in the negative zone - led by Jack Flag. Starlord then goes into 42, and begins talking to Jack Flag, hoping to use him and other superhumans in 42 as a way to contact the Guardians. Using a telepath, Starlord is able to contact Mantis and get the Guardians to teleport into the Negative Zone, preparing for a big battle. Meanwhile, Adam Warlock and Gamora invade the Universal Church of Truth's headquarters, as Adam Warlock wishes to find out more about them, and asks to be taken to their leader. Elsewhere, Drax the Destroyer and Quasar (Phyla-Vell) begin looking for Cammi, but on their search they talk to a seer who tells them about the implicit War of Kings. When they say they don't care and are looking for a girl, the seer remarks that he knows of this girl, and that her name is Heather, much to Drax and Quasar's surprise. Phyla was able to resurrect Moondragon, but lost her Quantum Bands in the process. The consequence for Phyla is that she is now the new avatar of Death. They went back to Knowhere and did not follow up on the search for Cammi. Mentor kills Drax and Phyla they are found on Oblivion where Phyla loses her Quantum Bands and Drax infers that they are dead after learning this development. They are quickly ambushed by Maelstrom and Phyla was fed to the Dragon of the Moon, but before Drax was fed, Quasar (Wendell Vaughn) comes to rescue him and fights off Maelstrom as Phyla bursts out of the Dragons belly with Moondragon but made the deal to be Deaths avatar. Upon learning of the upcoming war between the Shi'ar Empire, with their new Emperor Vulcan, and the Kree, now led by the Inhumans and their King Black Bolt. All of the Guardians reunite and are joined by Moondragon and Jack Flag who returns with Star-Lord from the Negative Zone. Return Months later, the actions of the returned Thanos on Earth caught the Guardians' attention, assisting the Avengers against him. Thanos managed to get a Cosmic Cube from the Army, with which he escaped to Moord, the homeland of the Badoon. The Guardians arrived to the Avengers Tower and informed the Avengers about the situation. They joined the Guardians to fight Thanos and the Badoon. After Thanos apparently killed the Elders of the Universe, to impose his total supremacy, he became one with the Cosmic Cube and killed the Avengers and the Guardians as well. But actually, they were sent to the Cancerverse along the Elders, there, Tony Stark found that Thanos' weapon wasn't actually a Cosmic Cube and that it had own defects. They bargained with the Collector, in exchange of a weapon capable of deactivating the "Cube" and return to Earth, the Avengers and the Guardians would let Thanos to be defeated by the Elders. With the help of other members of the Avengers, Thanos was defeated and sent to punishment by the Elders. Due to his enormous help with the defeat of Thanos, Starlord personally offered Iron Man a spot in his team, which he gladly accepted. J'son of Spartax alerted Starlord, his son, that a council of galactic empires had decided that Earth should be left untouched by all. Starlord knew instantly his father was up to something so he and his team ventured to Earth to check it out. They discovered a Badoon ship heading to attack Earth. After defeating the Badoon and crash landing on Earth, leaving Drax badly hurt and Groot destroyed except for a small twig which would need to grow back, the team was arrested by the galactic police under orders from J'son of Spartax. They were taken to a prison ship and locked in containment cells. Since Groot was a twig, they didn't find him, giving him time to grow back to full size and freeing his companions. The team found some weapons and took the ship for themselves and escaped. Angela The Guardians managed to intercept someone who was heading to Earth, who was discovered to be Angela, one of the numerous beings who were pulled from their universe to another after the space-time continuum was broken. The Guardians fought her on the Moon, and Starlord was who managed to finally knock her out. After coming to terms, the Guardians let Angela go to Earth, escorting her there to keep an eye on her. Trial of Jean Grey A group of rouge Shiar soldiers came and attacked the past X-Men, taking the past Jean Grey with them. They were sent by Kallark of the Shi'ar and J'son of Spartax to answer for the crimes that she had not committed yet. Picking up readings of a Shi'ar ship heading for Canada, they rushed to the scene, but after seeing the looks on the X-Men's faces when they arrived, realized they were too late. Together with the X-Men of the past and Kitty Pryde, the Guardians left earth in pursuit of the Shi'ar soldiers and young Jean. While on the trail, their ship was attacked, but they were saved by the Starjammers. | Equipment = Bracelets that allow for cross-universe teleportation | Transportation = | Weapons = Various laser weapons, and melee weapons; each teammates' arsenal | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.comicscontinuum.com/stories/0802/19/marvelmay.htm }} Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Iron Man 3 (promotional)